


Your feelings are a lie

by Xennic



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, sonegg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic
Summary: A night of fun turns into broken heart.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Your feelings are a lie

**Author's Note:**

> This one is sad (kinda).  
> Sonic is a duche.  
> All characters are OOC, cause idk how to write them.

Okay, this is weird, why is his mortal enemy suddenly confessed that he is in love with him? What was happening? Is this some kind of joke or another evil scheme?

Sonic stood completely dumbfounded in the middle of nowhere. In front of him stood infamous Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka, Dr. Eggman who just confessed his attraction to him. Blue hero didn't even knew how to react to it, his face was a mixture of horror, disbelief, and shock. 

-Well, ah, why are you so silent?  
-.... -Sonic who always had something to answer, had no words this time. 

-Why? -was everything that blue hero could master out of his suddenly dry throat.  
-What do you mean "why"? Weren't it you who busted in my hideout last week confessing your undying love to me and that you always wanted to be with me and you want to escape and live together on inhabitat island?  
-...Oh- the realization just hit Sonic like a truck! If anyone else heard their conversation now they would think that mad scientist indeed went mad and started talking nonsense, but not for Sonic. 

To fully understand everything that was now happening between our hero and villain we need to go back in a week before when Sonic and the gang had a party at Sonic and Tails' house. They were partying with tween sisters from the village who brought some alcoholic beverages with them, so the party quickly became drunker, the only sober members of the party were Tails and Sticks, who preferred to deploy to badgers den to escape this madness. 

At some point someone suggests game "truth or dare". But soon enough this game became more cheeky, revealing some deep secrets of everyone in the room. Eventually, it was Sonic's turn to answer, but he doubted he could. Perci, one of the tween sisters asked him what were his true feelings towards Amy. Sonic said that it's no one's business and that he won't answer the question, but, if you know the rules, it means only one thing, Sonic must do dare instead. 

Sonic wasn't scared of dares, so far there was nothing more than run through village screaming like a chicken, or sing Justin Beavers song, or eat a week old meh burger, so Sonic wasn't afraid of those pathetic challenges. One problem was, that the alcohol was disappearing faster than Sonic could run, and once sober and straight minds became drunk and dazed. 

It was Staci, second sister, who suggested the dare. The dare was the following: "run to Eggman's hide and confess your true love to him". Everyone were shocked, especially Sonic. He could feel a blush starting to appear on his face. He tried to object Staci, but she said, if he won't do this, he will forever be claimed as " Mr. Chiken" and proceeded to mimic a chicken sound. The rest of the gang (except Amy) repeated from Staci. Of course Sonic couldn't take such offense to his pride! He is not "Mr. Chiken", he is Sonic the Hedgehog, and he will prove it to them. "And don't forget to keep your communicator on, so we could hear everything that will go on! " Was the last thing Sonic heard when he zoomed off. 

While running to Eggman's hideout Sonic had a shard of doubt about his next actions, but it was quickly washed away by sudden courage from the alcohol that was currently running through his system. 

The next couple of minutes were like in a mist for Sonic. He vaguely remembers how he burst through the front doors of Eggmans base, how he found the doctor still awake in his command room, how he started splurting how he actually was "amazed" by doctors genius, how he liked his machines, how the doctor looked attractive with his always groomed mustache, and how he would want to spend the rest of the life by doctor's side and always be together, but he knows that this cruel world and haters won't allow their relationship so he is telling it all now, wile he has the courage and that he will keep his true feelings forever locked to not ruin their perfect enemy relationship. It all was said with such drama, that even Stanislavsky himself would say "I believe! ". Sonic finished by quickly hugging absolutely confused Eggman and quickly running off to his home. 

On the next day Sonic completely forgot about everything that happened that night and just continued his usual life, with a slight feeling of guilt (but he couldn't put his finger on why). Until one day, a week after the party, Sonic was approached by Eggman. Blue hero thought that Eggman wanted to fight but the doctor assured Sonic that he wanted just to talk. Eggman suggested they moved to a more private place where no one would hear them, Sonic got suspicious of it but seeing how Eggman was very nervous about something, he eventually agreed. 

The duo arrived at the canyons where they were sure no one would hear them. Sonic demanded Eggman finally tell him what this all was about. It took the doctor a couple of minutes to finally get the courage to tell what he wanted to. 

And here he was in the present, standing before his enemy who just confessed his attraction to Him. And The immense wave of shame crushed Sonic upon remembering what he did... Eggman truly believed him! He believed all of the nonsense that the hedgehog said! This was hilarious but also very bad at the same time since blue blur now needed to explain everything to his mortal enemy who probably won't take the truth lightly. 

-So? Why are you so suddenly silent, Sonic?  
-oh! I... I-Sonic had nothing to say. He just stood there staring at Eggman and not having even the slightest clue of what to say.  
-Why you suddenly have nothing to say? Last time you had a lot to say, and I was thinking about all of it trying to see if my feelings were mutual. I think, I knew the answer right away, since, you know, I had quite the attraction to you for a while now- Eggman said with a sheepish smile and reddening face.  
-No! Please, stop talking!  
-But... Why!? If you think I'm playing with you or something else, I swear that I don't! I-I can prove it to you- and the doctor made a couple of steps towards Sonic.  
-No! Please! Believe me, you better stop talking, it's for your own good- Sonic threw hands in front of him stopping Eggman from coming closer.  
-But I thought, you were... 

And here it hit him. Eggman's face suddenly became redder and the emotion of happiness changed to one of shame and disbelief. 

-You lied about,.. about your feelings? -there was so much pain in the doctor's voice that if physically hurt Sonic.  
-No, I, I mean, yes, but, argh! It's just so complicated! It's just...  
-Explain to me then, hedgehog.-Eggman said in a monotone voice  
-I, well, you see, a week ago we were having a party at my house, and we might have taken a bit too many drinks, and then we started to play truth or dare, and Perci asked me about...well, she asked me something I couldn't answer, and then Staci came up with this stupid dare and I was too drunk to say no, and, well, you know the rest. This is stupid situation, right, hahaha -Sonic desperately tried to turn this whole situation into a joke, but it obviously wasn't working, too much was already said and it was too late.  
-I see.-Was everything Eggman managed to say. 

He started moving to his egg mobile when Sonic tried to stop him and say some half-assed apology, but Eggman wasn't paying attention, he just wanted to get away from this humiliation as fast as possible. Sonic wanted to follow him but decided against it, giving the doctor some privacy. 

Sueprisingly, after that incident Eggman didn't mention it even once to Sonic, and even his attitude towards blue hero didn't change, it's like nothing happened.

When guilt ate up enough of Sonics soul he finally had the courage to approach Eggman and talk about everything that happened between them, only to be met with confusion from the doctor. It truly seemed like Eggman forgot about everything that happened. 

It sparked some suspicion and worrying thoughts in Sonic, so he decided to ask Orbot and Cubot if Eggman had some strange behavior some days ago. 

While Cubot was absolutely oblivious to everything that was happening (which was not surprising at all), Orbot, on the other hand, seemed to know something. He said that a couple of weeks ago doctor indeed was acting very weird. He wasn't screaming at them or planning a new grand scheme, he just got locked up in his office for a whole day not letting anyone in. Eventually, after a day in his office, Eggman returned with his previous self, screaming at everyone, ordering around, and talking about his new plans to take over the island. 

Orbot managed to sneak in doctor's office to try and see what happened, but the only things, he found were a destroyed prototype of a memory eraser machine and a crumpled piece of paper that had a single writing on it "your feelings are a liw". Orbot tried to ask Sonic if he knew anything about it, but hedgehog lied that he didn't and quickly run off. 

It's being a few years since that eventful day. Eggman still tried to take over the Island and Sonic and his friends still tried to stop him. Everything seemed to be normal and as usual. Everyone just enjoyed their lives and were completely oblivious to a deep dark secret that haunted the blue hero of the Island. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drink kids.


End file.
